na escuridão dos sentidos
by legiaodomaldopanbox
Summary: Depois de morrer nas batalhas contra os cavaleiros de bronze, Asterion começa a duvidar. Mas será que essas dúvidas poderão conduzí-lo à verdade? - Gincana Panbox


"Asterion!"

Ele ouviu várias vezes seu próprio nome antes de tentar abrir os olhos e quando finalmente o fez, não havia nada diante deles além da escuridão.

"Asterion, cavaleiro de Atena!"

Sim ele era mesmo um dos oitenta oito cavaleiros que serviam a encarnação terrena da deusa Atena. Sim, agora ele se lembrava de tudo, da sua luta contra o cavaleiro de Pégasus, da aparição de Marin, e finalmente de sua morte.

"Então é isso, eu estou morto."

Estranhou que ao tentar pronunciar aquelas palavras sua boca lhe pareceu incapaz de dizê-las, e mesmo assim elas haviam tomado forma.

"Sim, você está morto."

Continuou a voz que só agora ele percebia, ecoava em sua mente.

"Mas porque sou privado de meus sentidos, porque tudo o que vejo é escuridão?"

"Porque você se recusou a ver a verdade, quando a teve diante de seus olhos e levantou a mão contra aqueles que A protegiam."

"Eu não entendo o que quer dizer!"

"Então continuará cego e perdido cavaleiro, incapaz de se erguer sem tropeçar em seus próprios pés, tateando a escuridão, tentando em vão encontrar algo em que se apoiar."

Ele ouviu passos se distanciando, e desesperado percebeu que estava só.

"Espere, não vá! Eu quero entender eu quero ver o que eu fiz de errado!"

Mas o silêncio continua e parece se tornar interminável, como se séculos houvesse se passado na escuridão dos sentidos.

"Todos fomos cegos, Asterion, todos achamos que estávamos do lado certo."

Depois de tanto tempo uma outra voz se fazia ouvir, uma que há muito tempo ele não ouvia, mas ainda assim pode reconhecer perfeitamente.

"Babel!"

"Sim, por muito tempo eu vaguei perdido, por essa mesma escuridão, mas Atena foi misericordiosa com seu cavaleiro, e me permitiu que no último instante de vida, eu pudesse ver a verdade. Por muito tempo o toque aconchegante de sua mão, foi a única lembrança confortável que tive nesse inferno, pois mesmo tendo esse lampejo de verdade, eu demorei muito para compreender. Cheguei mesmo a pensar estar apaixonado por aquele bela jovem de longos cabelos e voz melodiosa, mas finalmente entendi."

"Entendeu o que?"

Asterion queria saber que verdade era aquela, mas como a primeira voz, a de Babel, também desapareceu na escuridão.

Novamente Asterion estava sozinho, ainda não conseguia mover seu corpo, mas a tristeza e a solidão, preenchiam seu peito e ele pode sentir seus olhos cegos, úmidos pelas lágrimas que ele não sabia ao certo porque caíam.

"Eu vivi da maneira mais nobre que pude, amei e defendi Atena, porque então estou aqui sozinho nessa escuridão, será que não mereço algo melhor?" A voz de seus pensamentos gritava dentro dele de forma inconformada.

"Tem certeza Asterion, tem certeza de que os ideais pelos quais você lutou em vida, eram mesmo verdadeiros?"

Uma terceira voz surgiu no silêncio para questioná-lo.

"Você alguma vez viu o sorriso doce que Atena guarda para seus fieis cavaleiros? Alguma vez você sentiu seu cálido cosmo a envolvê-lo ou teve algo mais do que a palavra do Grande Mestre?

Asterion não conseguiu responder, pois diante de seus olhos cegos uma única imagem apareceu, iluminado pela luz fraca de uma vela, estava lá, o cavaleiro de pégasus, num esforço desesperado para se manter em pé, para continuar lutando.

"Porque ele ainda se levanta, porque mesmo depois de lutar tanto ele ainda quer me enfrentar, mesmo tendo seu corpo tão ferido? O que o faz seguir adiante?

"Pense Asterion." Agora ele podia ouvir a voz de Marin, a mesma Marin para quem ele, Asterion de cão de caça, o cavaleiro de prata que podia ler os pensamentos de qualquer um se assim o desejasse, havia perdido.

"Nunca se questionou sobre o porque de tamanha determinação? O porque de desafiar o Santuário e todo seu poder?"

Asterion não soube o que responder estava confuso, vendo não só uma dúvida crescer dentro de si, mas também sentido como se aquela dúvida o tornasse o pior dos traidores.

Seu corpo pesou um pouco mais e a pequena chama daquela vela começou a se apagar.

" Não!", gritou em pensamento ao ver a luz da vela oscilar.

"É apenas sua hesitação em aceitar a verdade que o prende a escuridão."

"E O QUE EU PRECISO FAZER PARA SAIR DAQUI!"

"Mas aceitar a verdade é renegar tudo o que eu acreditei em vida, é admitir que eu estava errado!"

Aos poucos aquela idéia foi crescendo em seu coração. E foi percebendo que era apenas seu próprio orgulho que lhe cegava os olhos.

"Talvez seu eu não tivesse me julgado tão superior, pelo menos eu teria morrido por uma causa realmente nobre."

A primeira voz voltou a questioná-lo, ganhando um rosto belo e jovem sob a luz cada vez mais forte das velas no castiçal.

"Acha mesmo que sua morte mesmo na ignorância não teve seu propósito?" , a jovem agora lhe sorria.

Uma sensação de conforto encheu o lugar e aos poucos Asterion pode sentir, ver, ouvir e se mover novamente.

"Então está é a sensação de ser protegido a amparado pelo grandioso cosmo de Atena!", ele disse quase num sussurro para si mesmo.

"Sim pois agora eu estarei sempre com você também. Por um longo tempo você ainda caminhará na escuridão, pois ainda há muitas coisas para perdoar e serem perdoadas. Mas eu estarei sempre aqui, Asterion, como a chama dessa vela a lhe iluminar o caminho.


End file.
